Broken Link
by skyevolt
Summary: Phoebe was quick to date Link - the son of Evilman, her dad's former nemesis - and let him into their lives and into the Hero League. But do they really know Link? Max and Phoebe meet the real Link when Quinn, his bug-villain "girlfriend" mysteriously escapes from prison and goes after them.


**Thundermans living room.**

Phoebe and Max are taking a nap on the couches in the living room after an exhausting Z-Force training. Nora and Chloe quietly enter the room from Max's Lair. Nora is holding Max's Nose Hairalyzer while Chloe is eating chocolate pudding. Nora winks at Chloe and she winks back. Chloe then walks to Phoebe and teleports her to sleep next to Max on the big couch. She continues eating the pudding sloppily, dropping it on Max's face. Nora cautions Chloe to be careful so that she doesn't wake them up. As Chloe walks away, Nora gets closer and gently uses the Nose Hairalyzer on Phoebe to give her a huge mustache and a beard. She then carefully places the Nose Hairalyzer on Max's hand. After that, she zaps both Max and Phoebe's butts with her laser eyes. Chloe quickly teleports Nora outside just before the twins wake up.

The Thunder Twins wake up screaming at each other's faces while Chloe and Nora are watching and laughing through the window from the front lawn.

"Max," says Phoebe angrily as she picks up a couch cushion. "I don't have time for your stupid pranks. I'm trying to sleep." She beats Max with cushion on his face.

Max grabs his own cushion and hits Phoebe on the chest saying, "What are you talking about? You're the one who started it!"

"Ouch!" screams Phoebe as she hits Max back. "You're such a horrible person!"

"Horrible? Have you seen your face?"

Phoebe slowly touches her face and feels the beard with her hand. "Oh my God! I can't believe you used your stupid Nose Hairalyzer to give me a beard!"

"First of all, the Nose Hairalyzer is not stupid. It's awesome. Just like me. Second, I didn't use it on you. I haven't even used it in months."

"You had it in your hand! It's literally right next to you!"

Max looks down and sees the gadget. "Oh!" gasps Max in shock. "I wonder how that got there."

"Yeah, right!"

"Oh wait, actually I do. It was you. You set this thing up."

"Why would I give myself a mustache and beard?" Phoebe asks before hitting Max again.

"Because you're face is ugly?"

"YOUR face is ugly!"

"Admit it Phoebe. You've always secretly wanted a mustache. You crawled from your couch; gave yourself a mustache; then placed the Nose Hairalyzer in my hand; then poured your stupid sloppy chocolate pudding all over my face."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Max asks as Phoebe shakes her head. "And honestly Phoebe, I'm proud of you. I see spending time with me is slowly turning you evil. You should be proud of yourself."

"Wait, so you really didn't do it?" Phoebe asks in surprise.

"Would I lie to you Phoebe?"

"Yes!"

"Fair point! But I didn't do this. Someone else did. I wish I thought of the idea first. Maybe some evil villain broke into the house and - "

"Yeah, sure," says Phoebe sarcastically. "I'm sure every evil villain is dying to give teenage girls a mustache."

They both start looking around for clues. They look through the window and see Chloe and Nora. They both wave at each other with fake smiles.

Their train of thought is abruptly interrupted by the Thunder Monitor: "ALERT! ALERT! INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM SUPER PRESIDENT KICKBUTT!" Max and Phoebe move closer to the Thunder Monitor as it connects to the Hero League president.

"Hello Thunder Twins," starts President Kickbutt.

"Yeah, we don't really go by the Thunder Twins..." says Phoebe.

"No. We do not," adds Max.

"Max, I see you haven't stopped pranking your sister!"

"I didn't do it!" Max defends himself before Phoebe slaps him. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Max pulls Phoebe's blouse while Phoebe pulls Max's hair.

"You can kill each other later," President Kickbutt interrupts. "For now, we have a bigger problem." The twins stop pulling each other and pay close attention to Kickbutt. "Remember Quinn?"

"Link's evil bug-villain friend who tried to get rid of me?" Phoebe asks before adding, "yeah, she rings a bell!"

"Yes, well she's escaped from prison!" says President Kickbutt.

"How did that even happen?" asks Max. "Quinn's bug powers can't even help her get through the thundertanium."

"The Hero League believes that someone helped her escape"

"An inside job? Cool!" Max shows excitement. Both Phoebe and Kickbutt look at him in disappointment. He calms down after realizing the weight of the situation.

"We're looking into it but we just wanted to let you know because she might come after you."

"Why us? What have we ever done to her?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know... maybe because you put her in jail?" Kickbutt replies with sass.

"Good point!" says Phoebe scratching her itchy beard. Both Max and Kickbutt stare at her. "What? The beard helps me think!" Phoebe adds trying to break the awkwardness. She then continues. "If Quinn is out, that means she's gonna go after Link too."

"I thought you're not into Link anymore," says Kickbutt. "You need to move on, Phoebe."

"No. I'm just saying Link helped me get Quinn in jail. So, maybe she will go to him for revenge too. We have to warn him."

"You bring up a good point Phoebe," says Kickbutt.

"That beard is really helping," adds Max.

"OK! That's it!" Phoebe declares as she telekinetically throws Max across the room. Max hits back, throwing Phoebe through the window. She falls next to Chloe on the front lawn.

"Hey watch it!" shouts Chloe while Nora laughs quietly at Phoebe's beard.

Phoebe then jumps back into the house through the broken window and falls on Max. She starts wrestling him on the floor. Billy walks in on them, sees them on the floor and quietly walks back upstairs.

Thirty minutes later. Phoebe and Max are still wrestling. Link enters the room and finds Phoebe sitting on Max. "Um, Phoebe?" starts Link. "What's going on here?... Actually, I don't even wanna know."

"Link? Link!" shouts Phoebe as she runs into the bathroom to clean up. Max and Link are left sitting in the room in awkward silence.

"Well, that was awkward," Max says to Link after a long awkward silence.

"Is that real chocolate on your face?" asks Link as he tries to touch it.

"Hey get your own chocolate-pudding face!" Max says as he throws Link's arm away.

Phoebe walks back into the room, all cleaned up - and no mustache or beard.

"Sorry Link you had to see that," Phoebe says as she walks to give Link a hug.

"Trust me, I've seen weirder things."

"Can we just never talk about that again?" asks Phoebe expressing embarrassment.

"Talk about what?" Link asks with a cute smile on his face.

"You're so understanding," says Phoebe as she smiles back at Link. "Why can't all boys be as sweet as you are? You make such a good boyfriend..." Phoebe realizes what she just said and then gets nervous. She tries to correct herself, "... boy... friend. A boy who is a friend. It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything... well, I mean you're not nothing. You're something... not a thing... a person... ok, I'll stop talking now."

Link watches her and smiles while Max looks disgusted. "You're so cute when you're nervous and - "

"OK, can we talk about what brought us here so Link can leave already?" Max forces subject change.

Link starts, "So, is it true? Kickbutt told me Quinn has escaped and is coming for us."

"Yes, that evil bug psychopath is probably plotting on how to kill us," says Phoebe.

"So, how do we stop her?" asks Link.

"Well, we have to find her first," replies Phoebe. "But how do we get to her? She could be literally anywhere?"

"Watch and learn, Phoebe," Max says as he stands up. "We don't need to do anything. Quinn will come to us. We just need to be the bait."

"Are you insane?" asks Phoebe standing up. "We can't just sit around and wait for her to come and kill us one by one!"

"Well, she won't try to kill me," Max gloats. "We all know she had a thing for me."

"She tried to eat you!" exclaims Phoebe.

"Well, in her defense, I'm irresistable," Max brags off. "But seriously though, I'm an expert in evil plans. Trust me in this."

"Ok, but we have to stick together!" Phoebe says.

Link agrees with Max saying, "I think Max is right. We need to continue our lives as usual. Also, if she knows we're waiting for her, she won't show up."

"Well, Link if you think that's a good idea, then let's do that." Phoebe says then adds, "But remember to call us immediately if you suspect that she might be close to you!"

"Thanks Phoebe for looking out," says Link as he stands to walk out the door. "You know, we could have made a really cute couple."

"Maybe we could still make it work," says Phoebe. "Maybe when Max and I join the Z-Force, you could transfer to become the protector of Hiddenville, and then we could try it again!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Link says as he walks out the door.

Max takes the Nose Hairalyzer back down to his lair. Phoebe follows him so that they can start researching on how to stop Quinn.

* * *

 **Evilman's Mattress Store.**

Mr. Mike Evilman is putting money into the cash register after selling a mattress. Link enters the store panting. He says, "Dad, we have a problem!"

"No, WE have a problem!" shouts a girl's voice as she enters walks into the open. She emerges from the shadows. It's Quinn.

"Quinn!" Link screams nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn starts ranting, "Do you know how long it's been? Do you? Any idea how being in prison for months felt like?" Quinn continues as she gets closer and closer to Link. "You and your little girlfriend-"

"Phoebe is not my girlfriend!" Link interrupts.

"Whatever! You put me in there. To rot! And now you're going to pay!"

"Ok..." says Link nervously, "Um... fair point. But we helped you..."

"Leaving me there to rot wasn't helping me!"

"Yes, I know you're upset. It took time, but you're here now."

"I AM upset! What took you so long?"

"It's not that easy," explains Link. "I had to gain the Hero League's trust first. I couldn't just play right into their hands. I had to make sure they trust me. I had to make sure Phoebe and Max trust me."

"I guess... but why was I the one who had to go down?"

"Well, for starters, you lacked self-control. You turned into a bug. In a restaurant. Full of people."

"Are you blaming me for this?" Quinn asks in a threatening voice, scaring Link.

"Will you two stop fighting and learn to work together?" Mr. Evilman intervenes, "Quinn, would you for once stop being petty and look on the brighter side? Link was the perfect link between the Villain League and the Hero League. He got us all the intel we needed. And they didn't suspect a thing!"

They all make a huge evil laugh. "Poor suckers!" Quinn laughs before hugging Link.

Link and Quinn share a passionate kiss. "I missed you so much," Link tells Quinn. "I couldn't take it pretending to be a nice guy for all these years. It was exhausting!"

"Tell me about it!" says Mr. Evilman as he pours drinks into glasses. "Can you believe the Hero League and the Thundermans actually thought I retired from being evil?"

"I know, right?" laughs Link. "I mean, who in their right mind would just 'retire' from being evil? That's just stupid."

"Superheroes are so stupid!" Quinn says

"VIVA LA EVIL!" the trio make a toast pledging to destroy the Thundermans, once and for all.

Quinn and Link start making out, making Mr. Evilman feel uncomfortable. "Hey when you two are done making out, can you focus so that we can discuss how to eliminate the Thundermans?"

"It's no big deal, dad!" says Link. "We just need to tell Phoebe that Quinn has captured me. Poor sucker is so desperate to date me, she will be here in no time."

"Oh yes! Oh yes! And when she arrives..." says Evilman.

"We just capture her!" finishes Quinn.

"Muahahaha hahaha haha hahahaha ha!" laughs Evilman.

* * *

 **Max's Lair.**

Phoebe and Max are interrogating Billy in Max's lair.

"I told you guys," cries Billy. "I don't know anything!"

Dr. Colosso laughs from his cage, "Haha! You could say that again!"

"Shut your face or I will freeze your tiny little bunny butt!" Phoebe threatens Colosso.

"Maybe Colosso is right," says Max. "Billy doesn't know anything."

"This was YOUR idea!" Phoebe fires back.

"Well, I thought he would crack easily and tell us who did it! Also, Nora scares me."

"Maybe the bunny did it!" Billy says.

"Dr. Colosso? There's no way Dr. Colosso would carry a nose-hairalyzer and lift me," Phoebe argues.

"Wait, that's it! Dr. Colosso. You were in the lair all day so you must have seen who took it."

"I will never tell!" says Colosso.

"Tell us no or your costumes get it!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Colosso says in fake confidence "Also, she scares me more than any of you. She threatens to burn my costumes... oops, I've said too much!"

"It WAS Nora!" Max realizes.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that!" Phoebe adds.

"And the little one!" adds Dr. Colosso.

"Her name is Chloe, you stupid rabbit!" Billy tells Colosso.

"You're calling me stupid? Look in the mirror!" Colosso tells Billy.

As Billy and Dr. Colosso's fight escalate, Phoebe gets a call from Link. He's in trouble. And Phoebe should come alone, he says.

Phoebe prepares to go but Max stops her saying, "No, Phoebe, you can't go!"

"What? Link is in trouble!"

"Because I will go! Quinn won't be expecting me so I will catch her by surprise."

Phoebe asks him, "How is that going to help? We both have the same powers!"

"Sure," continues Max. "But, Villains have a tendency to brag before killing their victims. So, Quinn has probably prepared a huge monologue for you. If I show up instead of you, she will get confused because now she will have to come up with a new plan."

"If you're going, then I'm coming with you," says Phoebe. "I can't let you die. You're my brother. My partner."

"I care about you too Phoebe!" says Max.

"OK lovebirds, don't make it weird," Dr. Colosso says as he spits in disgust.

"Billy, call mom and dad and tell them what happened," Max instructs Billy.

"Oh and get Nora and Chloe inside. And keep the door locked," adds Phoebe.

"Don't let anyone inside - besides mom and dad. Got it?"

"Got it!" replies Billy.

Max and Phoebe put on the super suits and head out to Evilman's mattress store. Billy calls Chloe and Nora into the house but forgets to call the parents or to actually tell them what's really going on. Dr. Colosso tries to remind him, but why should he even care. Maybe if Max gets beaten up by Quinn, he would embrace being evil again. Maybe just maybe Quinn could help Max remember his evil ways. So, why would Colosso try to help them out? Comfortable that he's made the right decision, Dr. Colosso incites a fight between Billy and Nora to distract them.

"So, Nora, are you mad that Billy ratted you out?" Colosso asks.

"What are you talking about?" asks Nora.

"He's talking about the prank, silly!" Chloe replies, beating Nora with a teddy bear.

"Yeah, I know but how could Billy rat us out if he didn't even know?"

"You guys did a prank on Max and Phoebe without me?" asks Billy in disappointment.

"It's not like that, Billy," Nora tries to convince him.

"Look at you, Nora. How could you do that to your brother?" cheers Dr. Colosso.

"Shut up or I will give you a second belly button!" Nora threatens Dr. Colosso.

Colosso gets up to leave, threatening, "Fine! If you'll excuse me, I'll be busy pooping in your beds."

"Ew! Gross!" the kids yell in unison.

"I'm sorry Billy," says Nora. "You weren't around and we were just afraid you would crack easily and tell Max and Phoebe the truth."

"Any idea how much they tortured me?"

"We will make it up to you," Nora reassures Billy.

"Make what?" asks Billy.

"It's an expression," Nora replies. "We're sorry we didn't involve you. We were just worried that - "

"You can't keep a secret, baby," says Chloe.

"I, too, can keep a secret," Billy defends himself. "Like I never told Nora when Chloe flushed Nora's purple bow in the toilet... whoops!"

"You did what?" Nora starts charging her laser eyes ready to attack Chloe.

"See yeah!" Chloe teleports away before Nora hits her.

"I guess you guys were right. I'm too honest," Billy replies calmly.

"Yeah, and that's not a bad thing," says Nora. "You're just kind-hearted and don't like to see people getting hurt or hiding the truth."

"Thanks Nora," says Billy as he leans in to hug Nora. "Should we be concerned that Dr. Colosso said he's going to poop in our bedroom?"

"That little bunny!" says Nora as she pulls Billy up their stairs.

* * *

 **Evilman's Mattress Store.**

Max and Phoebe are hiding outside Evilman's Mattress Store, arguing about who to go in first. Max tries to get in but Phoebe pushes him aside, saying, "This is my fight, Max!"

Phoebe walks into the store and finds Link tied on a chair. She cries as she walks towards Link, "Oh my God, Link, what did she do to you?" She starts untying Link. Quinn arrives clapping her hands.

"Oh look at you, Phoebe!" Quinn says as she walks closer. "Poor hopeless romantic, Phoebe Thunderman. Coming here to save your boyfriend? How sad! I told you Linkey is mine! But you wouldn't back off. You know-"

"Uh, I guess Max was right," Phoebe says as she tries to freeze Quinn with her freeze breath. "You prepared a speech for me. How sweet!"

"You're so pathetic!" Quinn continues as she morphs into a bug. "You can't even see what's right in your eyes."

"Look, I don't care about dating Link," argues Phoebe as she fights back. "I just won't let you hurt him!" Phoebe jumps on Quinn and pins her down.

"Hey get off of my girlfriend!" Link yells at Phoebe as he stretches his arm to pull Phoebe away.

"Girlfriend? Huh?" Phoebe wonders. "Link, sweetie, did you have a concussion?"

"No, Phoebe. This is all me," Link says as he stands up from the chair he was apparently tied on. He slaps Phoebe with his stretched arm, causing her to lose balance and fall. Bug Quinn drags Phoebe and ties her up.

Max jumps into the store and telekinetically blasts both Quinn and Link away from Phoebe. "Nobody messes with my sister!" says Max just before Link stretches his arm, causing Max to trip and fall on the floor. Quinn helps Link get back up. Together they drag Max and tie him next to Phoebe.

Bug Quinn secretes some green fluid on both Phoebe and Max's faces. "Ew! That's disgusting!" says Phoebe!

"Why would you even do that?" asks Max.

"Because now, you're powerless," laughs Quinn. "See, once you're infected with my bug juice, it renders your superpowers useless."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you've lost your powers. Max and Phoebe Thunderman! And now, you're going to watch us destroy everything you care about. And once you've lost everything, we will eliminate you, once and for all."

"Link, you can't let her do this to us!" Phoebe cries.

"Why not?" asks Link.

"Because that's not who you are, Link," says Phoebe trying to persuade him. "You're a good person. I know that. I don't know what Quinn has done to you. But this is not you."

"Don't tell me who I am! I am evil. This is who I've always been," Link shouts.

"Link, isn't there a way we can settle this, rebel to rebel?" Max begs.

"Oh you call yourself a rebel?" Link laughs. "You're weak. That's what you are, Max. I thought you had a potential for evil. But I was wrong. You were just going through a phase. You don't have it in you. I played you and your sister. But you were so clueless." Link slaps Max in the face then walks towards Phoebe.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!" shouts Max.

"Your sister? Oh so now you care about her? The one you're constantly pranking and trying to ruin?" Link signals Quinn to scratch Phoebe's arm causing her to bleed. "Look at you, powerless. I've always wanted to see you helpless."

"Link please stop," cries Phoebe.

"Awww!" mocks Quinn after turning back to human. "Does it hurt? Does little Phoebe want to cry?"

"Quinn, why are you doing this to us? Why did you turn Link against us?"

"Haha!" laughs Quinn. "You know, I always knew superheroes were dumb, but I didn't think you were this stupid. When are you going to figure it out? You see your problem is that you always see the good in people. But the truth is, some people just don't have any good left in them. And you can lie to yourself and convince yourself how someone is good inside. But at the end of the day, it would be just that. A lie. People are who they are. They never change."

"Link are you saying that this whole time you were playing us?" asks Max.

"That's right!"

"You never, even for once, felt anything for me?" asks Phoebe.

"Nope," replies Link quickly then pauses. "Actually I did feel something about you - " This gives Phoebe some hope. Then Link finishes the sentence, "Disgust. I felt disgusted having to spend so much time with you."

"So, why did you do it, if you didn't care about me?" asks Phoebe.

"Because I had to gain your trust. And the Hero League's trust. It was a long game. But pretty rewarding. Now, we've got all the codes in Metroburg and we've got a lot of classified Hero League data. All thanks to you, Thunder Twins!"

"Hashtag evil goals," Max jokes to lighten the tension.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm just saying, you've got great plans. And I admire your evil plot. But see, pretty soon, Thunder Man and Electress will be here any minute and the Hero League will be sending their Strike Team and the Z-Force after you."

"Oh we are counting on it!" Link replies.

"Oh!" Max gasps.

"Where is your dad, anyway?" asks Phoebe Link.

"Do you wanna guess?" Link asks.

"Oh no, Phoebe," Max worries. "Evilman is going after dad."

"Evilman is the only supervillain dad could never beat. This is bad, Max. Really bad."

As Link and Quinn gloat over capturing Max and Phoebe, the twins try to untie themselves. But without superpowers what good is that going to be anyway? Nevertheless, they continue pushing. Phoebe looks at Link with mascara running down her face. She can't believe that Link is the same guy she used to know and love. She can't believe that Link was playing her all this time. Were there any clues on the way? Was it her fault in anyway? She wonders. Now all she gets is a blank look from Link. It's like he's a completely different person.

"Oh Pheebs, don't cry all the tears now," Quinn mocks Phoebe. "You're going to need some of those when I kill you."

"Hold up!" Link interrupts, "I won't let you kill Phoebe." Phoebe and Max take a deep breath, relieved. After a dramatic pause, Link explains, "I won't let you kill Phoebe because I want to kill her myself!"

"What?" asks Phoebe.

"What?" asks Quinn. "Phoebe is mine. I get to kill her. She messed with me. She tried to take you away from me. She got me in prison. PRISON! I have to get my revenge!"

"Do you know how hard it was dating Phoebe?" Link asks Quinn. "Miss goody-two-shoes. It was torture! So, I have to kill her!"

"No, Phoebe is mine!" Quinn shouts.

Phoebe gets uncomfortable with the debate about who gets to kill her. She says, "In as much fun as it is to listen to you debate about who gets to kill me - "

"Shut up Phoebe," Link interrupts.

"You know you could just let us go to give you time to decide who gets to kill who," Max adds.

"Shut up, Max!" Shouts Quinn.

Link then says, "Quinn, why don't you just kill Max? Remember he had a crush on you?"

"Who cares about Max?" asks Quinn. She then looks at Max, "Killing Max won't feel as satisfying. He's useless. No offense."

"None taken," replies Max as he secretly struggles to set his hands free.

"Wait, that's it!" Link says, in light of an idea. "You know who cares about Max? His sister, Phoebe."

"So?" asks Quinn.

"So, whoever gets to kill Max in front of Phoebe will hurt Phoebe the most. Which is why I'm going to kill Max."

"No, I will take care of Max then," Quinn interrupts. "I want to see the pain and agony in Phoebe's eyes as she cries over Max. Then you can then take care of her. Look at us. Win win!"

"Fine!" Link agrees.

Quinn smacks Max in the face twice. She goes for the third time but she's quickly struck down by Phoebe. Phoebe had secretly managed to untie herself while Quinn and Link were fighting about who will kill who. Without her powers, Phoebe uses her excellent combat skills aggressively against both Link and Quinn. Quinn turns into a bug again making her extra strong against Phoebe. Phoebe manages to hold both Quinn and Link long enough while helping Max untie himself.

Max gets up, filled with anger, rises and knocks Bug Quinn against the wall, rendering her unconscious. She turns back into a human. Still unconscious. Phoebe kicks Link in the stomach propelling him to fall across the room. The Thunder Twins take a deep breath before tying up Link and Quinn for the Hero League.

"I'm really sorry about Link," Max comforts Phoebe as he hugs her.

"It's okay. I should have known he was a jerk anyway. And it's not like we were still dating anyway. Thank you for saving me."

"No, thank you for saving me."

"Should we hug again?" asks Phoebe.

"No, that would be weird," Max replies with a smirk on his face.

"Your face is weird," Phoebe laughs off to lighten the mood.

The twins sit on one of the mattresses in the store and hold each other for comfort as they wait for the Hero League to arrive.

A few minutes later, Super President Kickbutt arrives and thanks them for their bravery in defeating Link and Quinn. As the Strike Team handcuffs Quinn and Link, Kickbutt gives Phoebe and Max a status update on the whole situation.

"Your parents are safe," says President Kickbutt. "Mr. Evilman didn't go after them. He went to help Dark Mayhem escape."

"Oh great I forgot Evilman and Dark Mayhem used to be buddies," says Max.

"On the bright side, we've broken the link that was leaking our information to the Villain League," Kickbutt comforts them.

"What a jerk Link turned out to be!" Phoebe says. "If you can't trust the son of supervillain named Evilman, who can you trust?"

The Hero League promises to look for an antidote to help Max and Phoebe regain their superpowers. The twins head home to check on Billy, Nora and Chloe.

On their way home, Max and Phoebe are unusually quiet. Max is pondering how he is going to deal with the return of Dark Mayhem who is likely to come after him since Max betrayed him. Betrayal. Betrayal is all Phoebe can think about. Link betrayed her. She trusted him and he betrayed her. Trust broken. That is her problem. Trust. Maybe she trusts people too much. Maybe she should never trust anyone ever again. Maybe people never really change.

But then again she looks at Max and she can feel it in her heart. Warmth. Trust. Hope.

* * *

THE. END.

* * *

 _AN: For anyone concerned about Max and Phoebe "fighting," that's because they're still do it in the show even after Max turned good. Allison pointed this out in "Date of Emergency" and Max explained it in "Orange is the New Max" when he said that being a superhero doesn't mean you can't have fun, prank people etc._

* * *

 ** _PS. I love Link. But I wanted to take him through this twist. And maybe he has a reason for everything. Who knows?_**

 ** _PPS: Hope you liked it. Let me know in the reviews. See you next time!_**


End file.
